leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Poppy/@comment-178.166.24.118-20121203002350
After one year and a half of playing LoL I finally managed to achieve a late game 5-item Poppy on my first time with her. All I can say is this: mother of god... She makes Irelia and Jax look like kittys, no shittin'. And I was still missing one item and the three elixirs so I can only imagine her full potential. Point is, no wonder her laning phase is such a mess. It has to be when there's a monster waiting behind it. Here's the story for anyne interested. I was playing against Jax in top lane and Nunu in the jungle. My jungler was Kha'Zix. Jax harassed me often when I walked up to last hit and I traded back with Q whenever I could, but honestly I didn't felt he was doing a lot of damage to me, trades were about even although mine costed a lot more mana (and fun fact: Poppy's Q goes though Jax' dodge, I seriously had no idea). Nunu ganked once at lvl 4 but I predicted it through Jax' agressive movements and I walked away without burning flash thanks to W. As a Jax player myself I assumed he would start raping me post-lvl 6 so when we were midway through lvl 5 I pushed the lane with about 40cs (which was the same as Jax, and quite franky I believe it's better than what you'll get in any average game with Poppy), recalled to get a HoG and Regrowth Pendant. Jax went for double Dorans and null-magic mantle so I knew there was absolutely no chance of trading with him now. But fortunately I know enough of top lane mechanics to know how to control and freeze the waves so basically I free farmed for the next 10 minutes while sitting on top of a GP10 item. Soon enough Nunu came for the tower dive. And I learned another fun fact: you can't fuckin' dive a Poppy who has her ult up. I burned both my summoners but got a kill in the process and walked away alive. Next trip back: finish Philo Stone, get Ninja Tabi and an Amplifying Tome. I knew this was the opportunity to completely take control of the lane so I asked my jungler to gank top (note, I specifically told him to stay away from top lane all this time so that the lane didn't get pushed). We got a kill with relative ease after I managed to stun him against a wall. Pushed the lane again and bought my Sheen. After that the lane was won. I had at least a 1k gold and a two level advantage over him. Maxed Q with Sheen hurts like hell. So I kept farming, eventually took top tower, roamed a bit, finished my TriForce, got a Frozen Heart, finished Randuin's. After this I had no idea what to get so I figured damage would be the way to go and started building an IE. In teamfights all I had to do was ulting the fed enemy Graves and there was no way for his team to peel for him. Jax and Taric couldn't stun, Nunu couldn't slow and Zyra couldn't stop me. Graves himself had no way to damage me since I had like 250 armor with W and he didn't have LW. One stun, one Q and ignite after ult mixed with a couple of autos and some damage from my team was enough to take him down. Then I proceeded to wreck the rest of the team. They simply had no answer to deal with me, it's very hard to kite Poppy even without an optimal gap closer in her kit like Irelia's or Jax'. We got Baron and the game ended soon after, at around the 40' mark. It remains to be seen what the plans are for her remake. Evelynn and Katarina ended up being retardedly OP after their kit was revised and Twitch is in a good spot as well. Hopefully they won't cut too much of Poppy's late game into her early.